


Into the Infinity of the Universe

by captainronnie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Caring Thranduil, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Jedi!Thranduil, M/M, Old Republic Era, Slow Build, Smuggler!Bard, eventually fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainronnie/pseuds/captainronnie
Summary: Coruscant 3671 BBY - There is a new Emperor attempting to take hold of the core planets. Imperial forces are seen plotting in the industrial sector of Coruscant; their target is the Jedi Temple. The Jedi High Council plans their defenses while a lone smuggler from Corellia named Bard stumbles into the fray. He meets up with Thranduil, a Jedi Master who helped him stop a greedy vendor from taking advantage of him. The two end up on a strange adventure, crusading across the galaxy and attempting to halt the Emperor's advancements.





	1. The Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third attempt at a Barduil fic, and I hope that this first chapter is well recepted. This is set in the Old Republic Era, so it doesn't interfere or line-up with anything in current film canon. It is supposed to line-up with the video game canon, though [SWTOR mostly]. If you're mainly a Hobbit fan, feel free to request information about the planets and anything else I mention! I can always make notes at the end of the chapters. (:
> 
> This will be written in both Thranduil and Bard's perspective, and it will ideally alternate but we'll see. The POV will be written in the chapter title.

**Coruscant - 3671 BBY  
** **Residential Sector**

Thranduil held his hand out over a small pot sitting in the window. It had been hot and dry for the past week, and his plants were beginning to wilt. As his fingers glowed softly over the plant, and the brown edges of the plant healed and grew full in a matter of seconds. He smiled and lowered his hand as a door opened. He turned around to see his son, Legolas, walking in from the hangar.

“Tending to the plants again, father?” He asked, walking to the center of the room.

“Yes, they were turning brown.”

“Perhaps if you didn’t have so many, you wouldn’t need to heal them so often.”

Thranduil went to the next plant to start the same process again. “The Force is everywhere, even in the water itself. If it would gain the same nourishment, I may as well hone my skills.”

He enjoyed forests and wildlife, and he was one of the few Jedi to keep his home on Coruscant full of color and life. He could have moved somewhere else like H’ratth or Dantooine, but his prominence in the Jedi Order required him to stay on the planet of skyscrapers. He was a Master on the Jedi Council, and though he could holo project himself to meetings, he trained younglings at the main academy. Thranduil taught them how to study and live in harmony with the Force.

“Where have you been, if I may ask?” He asked his son.

“I was at the temple.”

Legolas was a Jedi Knight. He chose the path of a Guardian instead of a Consular, like his father. He hadn’t taken on a Padawan yet, though he wanted to desperately. He finally had a good head on his shoulders, and the Council knew he was ready, he simply needed to form a bond with an older youngling to begin their training.

Thranduil was hesitant on allowing him to train a Padawan, but his worries were as a father and not as a Jedi Master. He remembered traversing across planets looking for danger in his youth. While Legolas was surely much more responsible, he couldn’t help but see himself in his son. It wasn’t a choice left up to him, though. It was the fate of all Jedi to carry on and train more force-sensitive individuals and teach them how to become one with the power around them.

He heard the sound of rummaging through the dining area and he looked to Legolas. “I was going to the market this afternoon. You’ll have to wait if you want a meal.”

“May I come with? I heard there was trouble in the market.”

A small smile crossed his lips. “There’s always trouble in the market.”

\-- --

**Coruscant  
** **Galactic Market Sector**

The Galactic Market wasn’t the average grocery shop. In fact, the market took up an entire district of the planet. For many, it was a hub for all sorts of trade, deals, haggling, and a bit of thievery. Anyone without a sturdy demeanor would be walked all over by some of the outrageous shop owners. Still, it was one of the best places in the galaxy to find just about anything.

Thranduil took his personal vehicle, allowing Legolas to come with. After a one-sided argument about who would drive, he sat down in the driver's side and his son pouted in the passenger's seat.

Before long they were down on one of the landing pads and slowly stopped in the parking area. Most people took taxis or trekked through the connecting tunnels to get to the market district. He lived too far to walk, and he wasn't fond of taxis. They drove too fast and had no regard for the passengers safety. The personal vehicle spaces were generally well guarded, and if something did happen, he would be repaid by the government quickly. He wasn't worried. This was the capital of the core planets, and with it also housing the Jedi Temple, the security was tight and effective.

He took his time going through the marketplace. It was rather quiet, though the food market usually was. Nobody bothered haggling or making problems with the vendors who supplied sustenance for everyone.

Or so he thought.

As he was picking through some fresh fish from Ahch-To, he heard shouting just outside the food market. It blended directly into exotic items, which included cuisine from rare planets 

“Last week you gave me two-hundred credits for the same product, now you expect me to settle for a hundred?” A man was shouting. He was probably a supplier, though he couldn’t see what for.

A nasty looking Toydarian was laughing at him in Huttese, “[Prices have dropped, nobody wants to buy this silk anymore.]”

The man grabbed the flying vendor by its wing and said, “I risked my life to get this, you will pay me what I was promised! I have mouths to feed back at home!”

“[Get off of me!]”

People were standing around in shock, and Legolas looked like he wanted to spring into action. Thranduil placed a hand on his chest. “Stay here.”

He walked over just as the man was getting kicked backwards, and Thranduil held out his hand, freezing the two in place.

The Toydarian was squirming to break free and he said, “[Stay out of this, Jedi rat!]”

“This is a public incident, and it is my job to uphold the peace on all of Coruscant. Tell me, smuggler, what was your agreement?”

“He asked for twenty yards of fine silk from the Trianii planets. He told me ten credits per yard, which is cheap if you ask me. He’s claiming demand has gone down. He just wants more profit.” There was anger in the man’s words, he couldn’t blame him.

“Most vendors do, but here in this sector you are bound by your word. You will pay him what you owe. If you refuse, I’ll arrest you and you’ll end up paying five times what you owe him for disturbing the peace.”

The Toydarian looked angry and yelled something he couldn’t understand. “[Alright, alright! I’ll pay you three hundred. But this is the last time you work for me, Corellian scum!]”

Satisfied with the compromise, Thranduil released the two and they relaxed. He stayed until the Toydarian paid the proper amount and he promptly walked back to his son.

“Hey!” The man called out. He stopped in his tracks and turned to the man. “Thank you for helping me. I’m sorry for causing a commotion.”

“I’m a Jedi, it’s my duty to step in where there is trouble. Just don’t let it happen again.” He moved to turn away, but was stopped again.

“Wait! Please, is there any way I can repay you?”

Thranduil shook his head. “I don’t do this for payment, I don’t expect a smuggler like you to understand. It sounds as if you have a family, you should keep everything you can get.”

“Can I at least get your name?”

“Thranduil. Master Thranduil. And you are?”

“Bard.”

He nodded. “Go, be with your family Bard.”

The two parted ways and Thranduil went back to his son. Without a word, he continued his shopping, despite Legolas’s questions. His son was so curious and wanted answers to everything - he was still young, and wanted to learn. However, about the situation there wasn’t much to tell. There was a dispute, it was handled civilly and everyone went their own way. He could have figured that out from watching.

He felt a vibration in his pocket and he pulled out his holocom. The image of Master Saruman appeared in front of him. It was a recorded, looping message that shut off as soon as he pressed a button.

_ All Jedi Masters are to return to the temple immediately. _

Legolas looked up to his father. “What’s going on?”

For once, he asked a question that Thranduil didn’t have an answer to. “I’m not sure. Take these home. If you’re needed you will be summoned.”

“I can take the car?”

Thranduil sighed. “Yes.”

Legolas looked excited for a moment, but then his face melted back to concern. “If you don’t return, what should I do?”

“Contact your former master. I saw him at the temple yesterday, he should still be on the planet.” He nodded and grabbed the totes of food and ran back towards their vehicle.

Thranduil watched before heading off to a taxi pad. Not everyone would go near the Jedi sector, so he hoped it wouldn’t be a long wait. He put in his request at the droid and said it would be ten minutes before someone would be by to take him. Matters were pressing, but it took longer than ten minutes for the world to end.

\-- --

**Coruscant  
** **Jedi Temple**

Soon enough he was in front of the Jedi Temple, walking quickly through the halls. People greeted him as he walked by, which meant whatever was going on was kept under wraps. The temple was calm and collected, just like any other day. He tensed as he walked, his left hand gently swaying past the lightsaber concealed under his flowing robe.

He took the elevator up to the tallest tower, which could only be accessed by the High Council. There were nine members, and they had all gone through rigorous trials to attain their positions.

The Grandmaster Saruman was the leader of them all, and was sitting at the head of the room when he walked in. At his left was Master Gandalf, who was about as old and just as wise. The two were both Jedi Sentinel, trained in the art of lightsaber fighting and force mastery. Their knowledge and use of the Force was unrivalled.

To Saruman’s left was Master Galadriel - a force user and Consular who enjoyed walking the line between light and darkness. She was the only Jedi known to use Force Lightning, which was a feat in itself, as it is inherently a Sith power. Her heart was pure, and her kindness and desire for preserving life was what kept her from falling to the dark side. Next to Galadriel was Master Celeborn. He was another Sentinel, though he rarely fought. He preferred diplomacy above all else, and often coordinated with the Senate about Jedi affairs.

Master Elrond was sitting next to Gandalf. He was also Consular, like Thranduil. The two spent much time studying together, and often challenged one another. They were friendly rivals, and often had their students spar against one another to see whose teaching styles were better, or whose lessons stuck. He took a seat next to Elrond and watched as two seats lit up across the room with the hologram images of two masters.

There were three masters not on Coruscant, though from the looks of it, they were en route back to the temple. Master Radagast’s hologram appeared next to him. He was another Consular, though spent much of his time off-planet, using his talents to preserve primitive environments from the hands of the imperial forces lurking in the outer rim.

Masters Thorin and Balin were cousins, and highly trained Jedi Guardians; among the best. Balin was old, like Gandalf and Saruman, but his skills were nearly unrivalled. He still had the heart of a warrior of light, and trained Thorin from Padawan. It was the hope of every Master to see their Padawan rise to the top, maybe even sit alongside them on the High Council.

This was one of the few High Councils in Jedi History to have so few Jedi Guardians. They made up most of the Jedi Order, but Grandmaster Saruman valued force knowledge and usage above pure power with a lightsaber. Sentinels and Consulars only made up a third of the total Jedi, as so many preferred to focus their training on battle. There were wars across the galaxy, and current matters called for more warriors than scholars.

When the nine masters were present, he expected the meeting to begin right away. All eyes were on Master Saruman, but a silence overtook the room. The only thing he could hear was the low hum of the three holograms.

A sharp breath broke the silence and Saruman began to speak, “Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Masters Radagast, Balin, and Thorin, I thank you for returning to the temple.”

“What is going on, Master?” Elrond asked.

“I received word that there is going to be an imperial attack on the temple. These sources have been confirmed, and they intend to strike tonight. I gathered you all here first so we can have a course of action.”

Thranduil tensed and gripped his chair tightly. “How many forces?”

“I am unsure. They have gathered in the Works. They have kept this knowledge from us, so I assume it’s the Emperor attempting to wipe us out once more.”

A few months ago, The Emperor sent a small force of a hundred to try and take out the High Council. They were all killed or imprisoned before they even left the atrium of the temple. Saruman decided it was a test of their strength, and they all feared he would try and strike again. It seemed their fears were coming true.

“We must first ensure that the younglings are kept safe. They must all be taken out of the temple and brought to the Senate sector. They wouldn’t risk attacking the senate building,” Galadriel calmly said.

“I agree. No matter what happens here, the next generation must be protected,” Gandalf added.

“Balin and I are bringing our entire force back from Ord Mantell. We will take the front line.”

Saruman nodded. “Your forces are strong and formidable. Thank you, Master Thorin. I am sure we will have other volunteers at the ready when you arrive.”

“Where would you like the rest of us?” Thranduil asked.

“Elrond and Galadriel, guard the Datacrons and the Vault. Should this attack succeed, knowledge alone will help us rebuild. Thranduil and Gandalf, you should have fighters waiting up above. Celeborn and Radagast, you will guard this sanctum with me. If their forces become overwhelming, ground forces protect the archives. Everyone else fall back to this sanctum.”

Radagast spoke up, “Are we really expecting an all-out attack from the Emperor?”

“We have no reason not to expect it. He attacked this temple before, and I doubt he would send more forces here for target practice,” Gandalf said.

Elrond continued saying, “He has had a bullseye painted on our backs since he rose to power. We are the only ones keeping him out of the core planets, and he has been taking over everything in the outer rim.”

“Corellia is even falling to his forces. They’ve filled an entire sector with refugees,” Thranduil mused, remembering the Corellian man he helped in the market not too long ago.

Saruman brought attention back to him once more, and everyone waited his final word. “When our spies return from the Works, we will have full information on what we are dealing with, along with numbers. If they are not found out, I expect them back within the hour. When we know for sure, we will send for every Jedi we can and begin assembling forces.”

Thranduil felt anger and uncertainty rising up in his chest. He couldn’t believe they were about to fight head-on with the new Emperor. He pushed the feelings from his body, only allowing peaceful thoughts and serenity to enter his mind. He needed to meditate to prepare himself. When the Masters were dismissed, and he went to find a quiet place; one of the greenhouses he kept was a nice place to visit. He found himself the most calm when surrounded by plantlife.

He found a clearing in the center of the room and he sat on the ground with his legs folded. He shut his eyes and began slow breathing, clearing his mind until there was nothing but the Force surrounding him.


	2. The Smuggler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and comments so far! I wanted to post this a bit sooner, but I've been busy with school ),:
> 
> Anyway, here's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy!!

**Corellia 3665 BBY** **  
** **Labor Valley**

_ “I'm sorry, Bard, but with the emperor closing in, everyone is trying to flee the planet. There's just no skilled work anymore for people like you.” _

_ “Please, there has to be something you can do. I have a family, I can’t let them starve.” _

_ The man behind the desk sighed. He was a temporary work employer on Corellia, and he was always helping Bard find contracting work. Bard liked the short-term jobs because he could usually get paid well for a short amount of hours, and still have time to be home with his kids. He was more concerned about his youngest daughter. His older two were responsible, though he hated giving them more to worry about. His wife had died earlier that year, defending Corellia. His heart was still shattered. He couldn’t let his family down. _

_ “Buildings are getting destroyed faster than we can put them up. That new emperor is closing in and everyone wants to get out. I’m sorry.” _

_ He wanted to shout, he really did. But his energy would be wasted - there was no amount of screaming that could get Bard a new job. He needed to make enough money to get his family off-planet and try again somewhere else. Coruscant, Nar Shaddaa, or maybe even somewhere in the outer rim. _

_ Without a word he turned swiftly and reached for the handle. _

_ “There is...someone I can direct you to. You seem pretty desperate for work.” _

_ Bard turned over his shoulder. “So long as I won’t be killed. Who is it?” _

_ “He calls himself the Master, but he’s just all talk. He runs a smuggling ring. Go to the cantina in the main district, and talk to a man named Alfrid. Tell him I sent ya, and he should give you work.” _

**\-- --**

**Coruscant 3671 BBY** **  
** **Galactic Market Sector**

Bard found a surprisingly quiet spot in the market sector and set up his holo-recorder. He really hated having to send a message to his kids, but it was his only option. When there was no one walking by, he pressed record.

“Hey kids, it’s me. I won’t be coming home tonight. The part I need for my ship won’t be in until tomorrow, so I have to stay on Coruscant overnight. I’ve already been credited for my work, and you can buy food or anything else you need until I return. I hate to do this to you. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you all very much.”

He tried to smile, and shut off the holo-recorder. The message would be sent directly to them at home. Bard always tried to be home within a day of completing a mission. Usually the money would hold them over for a week or so, but as the Emperor was sweeping in, it was harder to get supplies on Corellia. He was fortunate to be on Coruscant, and before he left he could pick up the things they really needed cheaply. Mainly medical supplies, spices, and certain foods they needed.

Now that Bain and Sigrid were older, it was getting easier to take care of the three. Tilda was still young; he wanted her to experience as much as she could. Moving from one planet to another was nigh impossible in a war zone, unless someone had money or family elsewhere. Bard didn’t have the luxury of either, though he did save as much as he could. He lost all his connections when he began working for the Master, and it had been two years since he left that business. He was still a smuggler, but instead of working for the Corellian Mafia, he worked for himself running errands for usually high-paying clients.

The Toydarian from earlier wasn’t the only being who tried to cheat him out of what he was owed. It was fortunate that the Jedi stepped in, otherwise he was sure he would have been shot and left for dead in an alley later on. He was still cautious that may be his fate, especially staying on Coruscant overnight. He didn’t have many enemies - he even left the Mafia in good standing. It was difficult, but after three years of building trust, they knew Bard was a man of his word. Though in his line of work, any bad encounter could mean trouble.

It was difficult to find his way around the market, as there were so many twists and turns. He was trying to find the hotel district so he could stay somewhere overnight. It was either that, or stay at the spaceport with his ship. He didn’t like the idea of sleeping on a cot for a third night in a row.

After searching around for about an hour, he found his way to the Works. The lift he took must have gone a lot farther down than he realised because this was the exact opposite of where he wanted to be.

Bard motioned to close the lift door when he heard the sound of a lightsaber slashing into metal. His hand immediately went to his blaster, concealed at his side. Quietly, he stepped out of the lift and peered around the corner. There was a large cloud of steam coming from the pipe that was newly cut open. The sounds of marching footsteps could be heard, but his vision was still blocked. As the steam spread, the only thing he could make out was a red glow.

_ The Sith _ .

There was some coughing and a man’s voice spoke up.

“ _ I will not be disrespected, Imperial scum. _ ”

“ _ Understood, my lord, _ ” Another voice said through coughs.

The steam dissipated and the coughing stopped.

“ _ Is everything ready for the attack tonight? _ ” The Sith, he assumed, spoke again.

“ _ The bombs are on their way, my lord. They have just arrived from Hutt Space - they will ensure the temple falls. _ ”

_ The temple? He doesn’t mean the Jedi temple? _ Bard thought.

“ _ Good, _ ” The Sith said. “ _ The Jedi won’t even know what hit them. Let’s move out immediately. _ ”

Bard’s eyes widened. They were going to attack the Jedi, and they had no idea. They had to be warned. He quietly made his way back to the lift and his hands were shaking. He was surprised that the Sith hadn’t sensed his presence, though he chalked that up to there being other people nearby. He closed the door quickly and pressed the button to go up.

He had no idea how to get to the temple, but there were taxis that could take him there. Once they were warned, he would have to make his way back to the spaceport. All of Coruscant could be compromised, like Corellia. He couldn’t risk not being by his ship if worse came to worse.

It took Bard longer than he hoped to find a taxi. It turned out, most people didn’t like going to the temple, though he didn’t know why. The Jedi were usually helpful and kind, it was strange they were disliked.

His heart was still racing. He felt a sense of impending doom in his chest, like he had stumbled into something much bigger than he realised. A similar scenario happened on Corellia. First the Jedi were taken down, but their temple was much smaller. After that, the Sith and Imperial soldiers moved in to keep the peace.

\-- --

**Coruscant** **  
** **Jedi Temple**

The closest stop to the Jedi Temple required him to walk through an underpass. As he approached the entrance to the temple, he heard conversation. He hid in the shadows behind one of the mighty statues, his blaster pulled. There were a line of Jedi waiting on the steps, their lightsabers drawn and open. A squadron of Imperial troops were standing nicely in formation.

He could barely hear the conversation, but he recognized the two Jedi standing in front. They were Jedi Masters, and likely trying to negotiate a peace. He must have stepped in at the end of negotiations, because within two minutes of him standing there, the soldiers opened fire.

The war machines he saw down in the Works weren’t anywhere to be seen - regardless of the fighting, he had to warn them that there was more danger. They could handle blasters and combat, but explosives were what caused major casualties. He snuck around the statue so he was facing one of the walls, and he saw an opening. Everyone was too far from him to notice, so he ran and ducked into the hallway. He found a set of stairs leading up, and he hoped that there would be less chaos inside.

The upper hallway led straight into the atrium of the temple. He stayed hidden as best he could, and there were Jedi lining the walls. He had never seen so many in one place before - everyone was so focused. There were obviously more on the ground, as they all had their eyes fixed on all the entrances connecting to the temple. If he wasn’t hiding behind a pillar, he was sure he would have been spotted already.

There was someone quickly walking through the upper hallway, and he recognized him immediately by his silvery blond hair - this was the Jedi he met earlier.

“Master Thranduil!” He shouted, coming out of his hiding spot.

Him and everyone else in the area turned swiftly towards him. He felt hot, angry eyes on him and he put his blaster away.

“Smuggler,” Thranduil said through gritted teeth. “Get out of here, now. This is no place for you.”

“I’m not here to get in the way, I have news that I think you should know.”

He took two long steps towards him. “Spit it out, then. Quickly!”

“The Imperials, they have - “

_ BOOM! _

It seemed he was too late. There was a piercing boom coming from the left side of the temple. A large blast knocked through the wall and sent brick and durasteel toppling down into the atrium. Bard instinctively pulled Thranduil into the hallway to block him from flying debris. When he looked up into the cloud of smoke and dust covering the area, he saw a lone Jedi laying face down on the floor. For a moment he felt sad that he grabbed Thranduil and no one else, but the person slowly rose to their feet. He sighed in relief that not everyone was hurt, but the giant hole in the wall suggested there were many casualties.

“They have explosives,” Bard said while Thranduil was staring at the wreckage.

He watched as he stepped slowly back into the atrium. Imperial soldiers could be heard, and those who weren’t injured on the ground floor were already running towards the rubble to fight.

Thranduil shouted to all within earshot. “Stick to the plan.” He turned swiftly back to Bard. “Did you see how many?”

“I saw one, though due to the size, I imagine they have as many as four. The temple isn’t very big, they just need to overrun you. There’s also a Sith Lord leading them.”

“Sith? Tell me which.” He demanded.

Bard tried to think about who he saw. The room was full of steam, but he did get a mildly clear visual before he ran off. He didn’t know the names of any Sith - he actively tried to avoid them. He felt it gave them less power by not knowing who they were. “I don’t know his name, but he had a distinct voice. It was low, like a growl, but loud. It echoed everywhere. And…his skin shone like scales, perhaps a bronze color.”

Thranduil’s demanding presence softened and he turned once more to the hole in the wall. “You need to leave. We will deal with him.”

Another blast was heard, though it wasn't in the atrium. It was further down into the temple. For a moment he wanted to argue - then he remembered his kids back at home. The ones who wouldn't survive without him. He took a few steps back from the Jedi and turned.

Bard began running down the hallway, all the way to the stairs he climbed up before. As soon as he hit the bottom, he never saw what became of the fight at the entrance to the temple. There was blinding flash of light and the walls crumbled around him.


End file.
